Shizuku
Lyrics Nihongo 　指さした先の上枝に明かり 　頬を撫でる 　ささめく　きらら 　おもいで　こころ通せんぼ 　揺れた　景の秀 　「そうね」 　と紅涙に浮く静寂 　ぽろり　ぽろり　と泣き虫やさん 　「山紫水明だ」 　と目深帽子 　ねえ　ここがいいね 　垂れ　声あげた 　時代に流るる深雪の密める比翼の芽 　摘んだのは　剥落の名残 　幸せの意味と水漬き 　去る風花抱き　思う 　「あなたに会えてよかった」と Romaji Yubisashita saki no hotsue ni akari Hou wo naderu Sasameku kirara Omoide kokoro tousenbo Yureta kei no ho "Sou ne" To kourui ni uku shijima Porori porori to nakimushi yasan "Sanshi suimei da" To mabuka boushi Nee koko ga ii ne Shizure koe ageta Toki ni nagareruru miyuki no hisomeru hiyoku no me Tsunda no wa hakuraku no nagori Shiawase no imi to mizuki Saru kazahana daki omou "Anata ni aete yokatta" to Long Version 指さした先の上枝に明かり　頬を撫でる 　ささめく　きらら 　おもいで　こころ通せんぼ 　揺れた　景の秀 　鴇色に染まる　小さな頬 　ぽけっとの中で結ぶ　愛しさ 　吐息　牡丹雪と昇る相思 　胸に積もっていく心　きらら 　時代に流るる深雪の密める比翼の芽 　寄り添う波　薄氷の下 　水鏡映す月　たゆたえて細泳ぐ 　星の船　背に乗せながら 　絆を思う日あればそれでよくて 　妙に雪澄めたことも　言の葉に募った 　下枝の影で 　「そうね」 　と紅涙に浮く静寂 　ぽろり　ぽろり　と泣き虫やさん 　「山紫水明だ」 　と目深帽子 　ねえ　ここがいいね 　垂れ　声あげた 　降り続く雪を指に託して流した 　小舟浮かぶ　小夜の波間に 　抱き締めた迷子　遙かより近くに頷き 　はじめて泣いた　強がり屋さんが 　幸せを数えたら　指が足りなくなった 　寄せ合わせた頬の隙間を埋める迷い星 　湖べりであそぶ綺羅星 　小さくなる光の点滅に触れ 　瞬く度に映る二人の影　妙により澄める 　星が回る 　飛んでいく影法師　光飛沫に消ゆ 　波紋に月踊り　舟昇る 　糠星の川を 　静かに揺れて 　水脈は尖りなき朧 　薄氷に鏤めて光る星がささめいて 　二人の影を消していく 　時代に流るる深雪の密める比翼の芽 　摘んだのは　剥落の名残 　幸せの意味と水漬き 　去る風花抱き　思う 　「あなたに会えてよかった」　と Long Romaji Yubisashita saki no hotsue ni akari hō o naderu Sasameku kirara Omoide kokoro tousenbo Yureta kei no ho Tokiiro ni somaru chīsana hō Poketto no naka de musubu itoshisa Toiki botan yuki to noboru soushi Mune ni tsumotte iku kokoro kirara Jidai ni nagareruru miyuki no hisomeru hiyoku no me Yorisou nami usogoori no shita Mizukagami utsusu tsuki tayutaete hoso oyogu Hoshi no fune sei ni nosenagara Kizuna wo omou hi areba sorede yokute Tae ni yuki sumeta koto mo kotonoha ni tsunotta Shizue no kage de "Sou ne" To kourui ni uku shijima Porori porori to nakimushi yasan "Sanshi suimei da" To mabuka boushi Nee koko ga ii ne Shizure koe ageta Furitsuzuku yuki wo yubi ni takushite nagashita Kobune ukabu sayo no namima ni Dakishimeta maigo haruka yori chikaku ni unazuki Hajimete naita tsuyogari yasan ga Shiawase wo kazoetara yubi ga tarinaku natta Yose awa seta hō no sukima wo umeru mayoi boshi Mizuumi beri de asobu kiraboshi Chiisaku naru hikari no tenmetsu ni fure Mabataku tabi ni utsuru futari no kage tae ni yori sumeru Hoshi ga mawaru Tonde iku kageboushi kou shibuki ni shou yu Hamon ni tsuki odori fune noboru Nukaboshi no kawa wo Shizuka ni yurete Suimyaku wa togari naki oboro Usurai ni chiribamete hikaru hoshi ga sasameite Futari no kage wo keshite iku Toki ni nagareruru miyuki no hisomeru hiyoku no me Tsunda no wa hakuraku no nagori Shiawase no imi to mizuki Saru kazahana daki omou "Anata ni aete yokatta" to Song Connections/Remixes *A long version of 雫''' can be found on あさき's first album 神曲. **A short edit from the remastered version of '''雫 from the 神曲 album appears in REFLEC BEAT limelight. *The DanceDanceRevolution series uses a shorter version of 雫', without the piano intro. *A slightly re-arranged version of '雫 is used in pop'n rhythmin. Trivia *'雫' was added to REFLEC BEAT limelight to promote the release of the remastered version of Asaki's 神曲 album. *In REFLEC BEAT +, 雫's title and artist were romanized as Shizuku and asaki, respectively. Music Comment The hat that goes flying passes the stars. Bye-bye, baby. Difficulty & Notecounts pop'n music pop'n music Be-Mouse pop'n rhythmin Gallery Jacket Lamento Jacket.png|雫's pop'n rhythmin Jacket Video Category:Songs Category:Iroha Songs Category:Asaki Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Iroha AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music 12 Iroha Category:Pop'n Secret Ninja Technique feat. Ninja Hero Shinobian / Ninja Heroine Shinobianko